


Our Irken Servant

by JoWiccan



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come live with us in the Massive, Cute Zim, Explicit Sexual Content, Favoritism, Food Kink, Food Sex, Food mention, French Kissing, I love this rare pair so much s2g, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Red, Lots of sweets, M/M, Mischeavious Purple, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Prazr - Freeform, Protective Purple, Protective Red, Protective Tallest, Public Sex, Purple is sneaky, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Tallest arent in love, Tallest fighting, Tallest hate each other, Tallest x Zim, Zim gets easily embarrassed with his Tallest, Zim gets kisses, Zim gets love, Zim getting so much love is life, Zim has sensitive antennas, Zim in dresses, Zim is a lovebug, Zim loves his tallest, Zim moans tm, ballrooms, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoWiccan/pseuds/JoWiccan
Summary: AU where the Almighty Tallest  actually really like Zim, like obsessively adores the short Irken to the point that he ends up trying to escape from them.But can Zim stay away from them for long? Or will his Tallest come searching for him beyond the endless bounds of the galaxy?☆◇☆Based off of sleepyeule's great Prazr content to which I say thank you to, their art made me fall in love with this rare pair so please go check out their profile over on Tumblr![ Permanently Abondoned | Until Further Notice! Sorry!]





	1. Prologue: Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my second fic that I'm uploading that revolves around Invader Zim.  
Thanks to sleepyeule's Prazr content they made my heart swell with love and adoration for the ship.  
It's such a cute ship with the AU around the Almighty Tallest being affection to our little invader....♡ 
> 
> But anyways, I hope you all enjoy the fic! It's a prologue of course just to set up our darling story!  
Its revolved around the series with some major edits that revolve around the Almighty Tallest and Zim's relationship blooming into a cute relationship!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Doomsday is upon every Irken and it seems that every Irken is chosen except for Zim who seems to be soon mistreated by an Irken when he shoves past the crowd to isolate himself. 
> 
> But who comes to his aid you may ask. Oh it's none other than the Almighty Tallest themselves and they don't seem to happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
I hope you like the prologue! I had to write all of this out before I went to work because I've been craving so precious Prazr but to now avail there is barely any fics about this cute rare pair so I deliver. 
> 
> ☆◇☆
> 
> Thanks to Sleepyeule's posts on their Tumblr that fueled my immeasurable need for these cuties to be in my life.

It was time to present to the Almighty Tallest as they stood proudly upon their floating stadium, waving towards all of the Irkens who served them. 

But to Zim they weren't just the Almighty Tallest; but merely spoiled children, to him at least. The two relentlessly sought out his undivided attention to the point that they'd fight one another for it.

Zim's face flushed as Purple waved to him and smiled, trying to keep his eyes away from them. Zim really did try... But they were immensely persistent, cooing his name and rustling snacks to him and sometimes even fussing like little smeets for his attention.

In short, the Almighty Tallest embarrassed Zim. 

Zim dared to sneak a peek at his Tallest to see what they were going to do next, but wasn't expecting Purple to nudge Red and point directly at him, making his stomach tighten anxiously.

Zim flattened his antenna and frowned as Red waved at him excitedly. He grumbled something to himself as the Irkens around him sheepishly separated from him, giving the short Irken some space; Zim thanking, yet, cursing them for.

"ZIM!♡" Purple yelled fondly. Zim hissed a few more curses as the Irkens around him now focused on him, putting more strain on Zim's small being. His face was now overheating as Purple gestured for his guards to receive him. 

"M-My Almighty Tallest!" He quickly spoke, knowing he had their attention. Scrambling to stall, he bit his bottom lip and continued, "S-Should you require my services.. You may call for me after the assigning please..." Zim stammered.

Purple and Red looked to each other for a beat, then turned back to Zim; grinning happily and nodding. Purple rose his hand to his guards which stalled their movements to the small Irken.

Zim looked around and spotted all the Irkens who were looking at him, only to glare back in warning. Their antennas twitched and they all turned to avoided his gaze. 

The assigning then began and the Irkens who were being selected started walking up the floating steps to receive their S.I.R. unit and their mission. 

Zim sighed as his name wasn't called. He had trained and passed effortlessly to become a proud Invader and knew that sooner or later he'd snap due to his consuming desire to please his Tallest by conquering a planet of his own, just for them. 

But, deciding to prevent a growl from forming in his throat, Zim swallowed thickly as the last few Irkens traveled up the steps, there were only a few more S.I.R. units left that raced down the cord to be presented to their masters. 

Zim wanted one so badly. He felt that he deserved one for all of his efforts... even if he did go against protocol and completely destroyed their planet with his immeasurable impatience to conquer. At least he made the fires better.

Zim had ended up doing something that was extremely unforgivable at the time; killing two of Tallest during the chaos. It was in no way intentional, they just happened to be in the way. So, Zim smashed them where they stood. He knew he'd do it the same way again but grumbled to himself, remembering he was re-coded by the control brains after his unforgivable deed.

Shaking his head, Zim antennae were still flattened to his head as the last two Irkens were given their servants and mission while all of the other Irkens who weren't selected waited excitedly for their Tallest to speak.

Purple went first, "Congratulations to those who were selected today! We hope you do the Empire proud!" 

"And make sure to swiftly conquer the planets, no snacking on the job." Red added.

The Irkens seemed pleased with their statements as they cheered for the short Irkens who were selected, while Zim just stood in his spot, motionless and silent. 

"Thank you all for coming to our meeting for DoomsDay selection!" Purple yelled, which created an antenna throbbing ruckus of loud cheers and catcalling to the Tallest.

The Tallest smiled at their worshippers who would stop at nothing to please them. But, Zim knew exactly who they were looking for most. They were looking for him within the crowd.

Once they spotted him however, Zim abruptly turned his head away from them, pouting and glaring off to the side which made the other short Irkens cast quick, uncomfortable glances at him.. 

"Zim why aren't you cheering?" A female Irken squeaked with an anxious tone. 

"Yeah, you should be cheering for our Tallest." Another male Irken added.

Zim glared daggers at the two, who in turn were startled by the hostile gesture, returning the gaze with a quiet hiss.

"I am not cheering for the Tallest because it was my turn for the assigning." Zim growled and shoved his way past the two. They grumbled at small Irken then went back to looking at the Tallest with pleased expressions, antennas held up high.

While Zim was weaving through the dense, vivacious crowd of cheering Irkens, a foot slid out from nowhere and managed to trip him, causing him to fall flat on his stomach and let out a groan of discomfort.

Irkens around saw him trip and proceeded to point and laugh at him. Zim hissed And cursed at them, but that only made their laughter grow in volume. 

Thankfully the laughter gained the attention of the Almighty Tallest to which they each held a hand high in the air to silence the cheering. 

The two of them looked to each other and went over to the steps, motioning for their guards to follow them in swift movements and momentum. 

"What's going on here?" Purple growled. 

The Irkens who were laughing quickly stifled their noises and looked up at Purple, the color on their faces paling and their antennas flattening submissively to their skulls. 

"M-My Tallest.." One Irken began to which Purple waved a hand at, issuing one of his many guards to swiftly take the Irken away.

"Do any of you despicable Irkens care to tell us what happened here?" Purple hissed. The Irkens around Zim were trembling now and looking around them in means of escape.

But Red didn't allow this, he gestured to his guards which surrounded the group.

"Now," Red began,"I don't think we should have to repeat ourselves, but if need be we will... and your punishments will be more severe than ever imaginable." He looked to his claws, brushing them on his robes.

One Irken walked towards Purple and stuttered, "M-My Tallest.... It was I who tripped Zim..." He whimpered the last part of his sentence as his whole body shook in fear. 

Purple and Red both gave the Irken their attention, gesturing to their guards who quickly ushered the Irkens away from Zim and helped him up swiftly. 

"You made a grave mistake Irken." Purple growled, glaring menacingly at the poor Irken who trembled in his boots, causing Zim's antennae to twitch in attention. 

"You tripped Zim, you don't deserve to be apart of the Invader class now do you?" Red asked.

The Irken squeaked, "N-No my Tallest.... P-Please let me explain to you.." He was cut off by a guard quickly grabbing his wrists and locking his hands behind his back tightly.

"You will be a service drone, pitiful Irken." Purple said, his glare never wavering as he made sure to keep his irises on the terrified Irken in the guards grip. 

"You will re-coded as a janitor, serving your empire and making sure all floors are clean at the end of each few cycles." Red continued.

"You will not be permitted to treat Zim the way you did, you are not allowed to. And if we hear you doing so. You will be shoved out the airlock." Purple growled, showing off his teeth which seemed to gleam a sinister warning.

The guard who was holding onto the Irken was shooed away by Purple after he spoke. He glared at the Irken as the guard guided him out of the main cockpit. 

Red and Purple swiftly changed their attention to Zim who was now dusting off his tights, picking off dust from the thin lining. 

"Zim, are you okay?" Purple asked, his tone now calm as he reached out for the Irken who quickly jumped away and nodded.

"Y-Yes, my Tallest I am completely fine. Thank you for assisting me." He said as his antennas twitched sheepishly. Just being around both of the Almighty Tallest made him nervous.

"Are you sure Zim?" Red asked as he too reached for him and be in turn jumped back and hissed.

"Do not touch Zim!" He squeaked, his face becoming flushed.

Purple and Red both pouted as they got closer to Zim, making the shorter Irken uncomfortable and his antennae twitched and soon flattened against his head again.

"We just want to be sure you're alright Zim!" Purple whined, his motion more aggressively this time and unfortunately for Zim, he was unable to avoid his Tallest. Purple had swiftly grabbed him underneath his arms and hoisted him up to his chest.

Zim released a squeak of surprise and Red whined at Purple, "Pur, I wanna hold him too!"

Purple looked to Red and stuck out his tongue and smirked, "Come now Red, I get first grabs at Zim." Red growled at Purple and reached over to take Zim from the other.

"M-My Tallest…" Zim began but was spoken over by Purple and Red's dispute.

"I was the one who stopped the cheering to help Zim!" Purple protested. Red whined the same sentence back, "No, I was the one who stopped the cheering!" 

"My Tallest." Zim tried again, only to be softly petted by Purple to which his body betrayed him and he purred at the attention. 

Purple looked to Zim and smiled happily as he flushed, "See Red? He wants me. Look, he's purring…" 

"He only wants you cause you're petting him!" Red growled and reached again to Zim and quickly peeled Purple's hands away from him and held Zim close to his chest as well.

Zim clenched his teeth, glaring up at Red as Purple tried to take him back into his arms.

"MY ALMIGHTY TALLEST!" Zim yelled which made Red and Purple both looked at him, they were shocked to say the least, along with the crowd of Irkens around them.

"Y-Yes Zim?" Red smiled sheepishly as his antenna flattened against his skull, his yell having hurt Red's antenna. Zim, albeit reluctantly, reached to wrap his arms around his neck and rub his cheek on Red's.

Purple and Red both squealed happily as they watched Zim give back some form of affection. It was rare for the short Irken afterall. 

"Zim… You're so cute!" Red stated, moving his arms slightly to gently hold Zim while rubbing the small Irken's lower back gently, gracefully caressing the sensitive areas around Zim's Pak. 

Zim moaned suddenly and his face flushed red as he covered his mouth with both hands, completely unwrapping them from Red's neck. The crowd of Irkens were now muttering to others, commenting on what was currently happening. 

Purple giggled and reached one of his hands towards the sensitive area that Red just caressed moments ago and Zim's heartbeat quickened in his chest, "M-My Tallest…!" He squeaked.

Red bit his bottom lip and cooed at Zim who in turn on instinct cooed back, his face was flushed and overheating with embarrassment.

"See Zim, this is why you're our servant…" Purple spoke gently into Zim's antenna which made the short Irken keen.

"You're such a good servant Zim.." Red cooed into the other, causing Zim's whole body overheat with sensitivity. 

Zim attempted to move his hands to push against Red's chest, but that in turn only made the tips of his antenna caress his Tallest on their lips which brought out a nervous whimper. 

"M-My Tallest…. Please release Zim from this unforgiving teasing…" He moaned quietly against Red's chest to which Red looked to Purple. Both smiled gently and kissed the soft antennas which made Zim tremble shyly.

"Of course Zim, only for you." Purple said as he reached for Zim's hand which the short Irken hesitantly gave. Wrapping their fingers together gently and Purple caressing Zim's thumb with his.

Since the Irkens only had four fingers they used their shortest one as their thumb while the other three remained as fingers within their anatomy. Zim was nervous to admit it, but he enjoyed the Tallest attention he would receive every cycle. Yet, his instincts screamed at him to conquer a planet no matter the cost. 

Red set Zim down to the floor and reached for Zim's unoccupied hand to which ge accepted, sheepishly nuzzling into the Tallest hand. They purred in contentment, the Irkens surrounding them now muttering and gesturing subtlety to Zim.

"We want you to be happy Zim." Purple said as he smiled when Zim nuzzled against him.

"I agree with Pur, we want you to be happy Zim... always." Red spoke contently as he started to get comfortable having Zim so near to him. 

"I-If Zim can be happy…" Zim started but stopped himself, biting the bottom of his lip as Purple and Red looked to their guards and gestured, they walked towards the vacuum seal doors and waited for them to open.

"Go on Zim, we're listening." Purple chuckled.

The door slid open and they walked through the doors and down the hallway, the other Irkens saw Zim and their Tallest and quickly bowed to them, "My Almighty Tallest." They said as the three passed by and were followed by the Tallest guards. 

"I-I want to… Conquer my first planet… My Almighty Tallest." Zim mumbled. Which made Red and Purple stop, slightly tugging on Zim to stop as well to which he did.

"M-My Tallest?..." Zim stuttered nervously, looking back at the two.

Red and Purple looked to each other and then back to Zim, "We know you've been wanting your own planet to conquer Zim." Purple said.

Red nodded and smiled to Zim, "We understand that you want to be an Invader."

"But we want to adore you, you're in the Massive for a reason Zim." Purple continued, making Zim's antenna flatten in discontent.

"But my Tallest…" Zim started, but was silenced by Purple raising his hand.

"But we want to find a planet close by for you to conquer, in case you desire our assistance in conquering it. Since, we want you safe Zim."

Zim's antenna perked up and his eyes shimmered with excitement, "You mean you're giving Zim a planet?" He asked eagerly. Purple and Red looked to each other once more and back to Zim and nodded with a smile.

Zim jumped on his toes, thrilled at the statement, "W-When will Zim receive his S.I.R. unit my Tallest?" He was relieved to hear this news, his Almighty Tallest didn't forget about him. They were just deciding on the planet for him to go to that they haven't conquered yet.

"You'll receive your servant on the second Doomsday…" Red said, "But that means until then you have to be good and behave yourself, otherwise we'll push it off to the next one." Red finished.

Zim nodded, "Y-Yes my Tallest." He smiled. Purple flushed and Red did the same and they reached for Zim and Zim excitedly jumped into their arms and received a kiss to each of his cheeks that were warm to the touch. 

"As long as you agree to that, the next Doomsday isn't to far behind…" Purple cooed and Red nuzzled into Zim, who squeaked and nodded his head.

He'd just have to try his best to be patient as long as he was promised to be assigned on the next Doomsday with his fellow invaders. He would no longer be just a servant to his Almighty Tallest, he'd make his Tallest proud by conquering a planet for them in their honor. 

Zim let himself be petted by Purple and Red as they went around the Massive to complete simple tasks, which soon lulled Zim to sleep.

Purple and Red took turns holding Zim in their arms as Zim slept away to the next day, they were happy to have made Zim so excited but they had to keep their word or else their little servant would be unhappy with them.

And the Almighty Tallest wouldn't be able to handle displeasing their beloved Zim, even if that was at the cost of having to depart from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will come next month!  
I hope you guys stay tuned!
> 
> ☆◇☆
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks make my day and motivate me to keep on writing and improving on my techniques! If you liked it, go ahead and do so it would mean the absolute world to me! ♡


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple takes up Zim's attention which doesn't bode well for Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys are some thirsty heathens for this Prazr content...  
But, in here to provide you some fics and some more content! Hope you guys enjoy!♡

Zim awoke slowly, he was nestled in a warm and soft structure, he mumbled something and squirmed, his antennae twitching as he turned.

"Zim, it's okay.." He heard Purple say before the top of his head was softly caressed. "Go back to sleep. We'll wake you up in a while." 

Zim nodded gently and rolled over to curl up to the warmth which in turn caused a shaking laughter to erupt. Zim opened his eyes slowly and saw that Red was the one he was currently laying on. His face flushed as he quickly sat up.

"F-Forgive me my Tallest ...!" He screeched and instantly shoved himself off of Red go stand up straight and he bowed and quickly looked around.

Red and Purple quickly reached for Zim and quickly grabbed him, they held the small Irken in their arms and cooed at him who in turn shyly cooed back, their antennas caressed one another's. 

"Zim, you're fine…. Calm down." Purple whispered as he reached over to rub his back which earned him a purr from Zim. 

"That's it Zim, relax… you're perfectly fine with us." Red whispered as well as he gave Zim small kisses on his neck which made the purr increase in volume within the small Irken.

Zim snuggled up close to his Tallest as they both decided to just grab Zim together and hold him as they made their way to a soft isolated corner in the room that Zim wasn't familiar with.

But he didn't let it bother him as he allowed his Tallest to place him upon soft pillows and cushions and played down with him. 

Zim's face flushed as he looked from Purple to Red and felt them both oiss his cheeks once again and he bit his bottom lip as they decided to remove his gloves and boots from him.

"Don't worry Zim we just want you comfy…" Purple said as Red moved to remove the short Irken's tunic.

"M-My Tallest… I don't feel so comfortable with this…? I-I mean I'm not trying to tell you what to do..!?" Zim squaked as Red swiftly pulled of his tunic. 

"There we go Zim, nice and comfy." Red smirked as Zim tried to look for a way to cover himself up and hide his tights from being removed. 

"Zim, we're not going to take your tights off promise… we just want to… give you more intimate attention." Purple said as he smirked and went to Zim's chest and Red reached up and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the cushions as Purple began kissing his neck and traveling down to his abdomen.

Closing his eyes tightly, Zim tried to ignore the ticklish sensation of the kisses but he whimpered when Purple sat back. 

"Oh? Our little Zim wants some attention now doesn't he?" Purple asked smugly as Zim opened his eyes to glare.

Red purred as he bit his bottom lip, "I love that expression you're giving Zim.. It makes you look feisty.." 

Zim closed his eyes tightly and Purple purred as he caressed the trail of kiss marks he left on his body, "You're way to adorable Zim." 

Purple moved to Zim and stole his mouth in a kiss, to which he groaned into the tallest mouth. Making Purple purr deep in his throat as he reaches over to hold onto Zim's hips snuggly.

"Purple don't take all the fun! I want some of our Zimmy too!" Red complained as he released Zim's wrists and quickly went for Zim's check and began making his own trail of kisses. Making Zim moan into the smothering kiss.

Purple backed away, licking his lips and giving Zim a soft kiss on his cheek, "So cute Zim…" he mumbled as Red grabbed Zim's face softly with his hands and kissed him on his lips.

Zim was having a hard time breathing with all this affection due to his Pak being pressed up against the cushions he whimpered and Purple nuzzled his neck, "Want to sit in my lap Zim? You'll get enough oxygen that way instead of being like this…"

Red glared at Purple, pulling away from Zim to lick his lips as well before speaking, "Or you can lay on me Zim and I'll rub your back." 

"You have to pick wisely though Zim…" Purple glared at the short Irken as he sat up, feeling up his neck and whimpered when his fingers caressed the now blossoming marks on his neck.

Zim looked between Red and Purple and felt his antennae twitch as he got up from the cushions and made his way to Purple, Zim wrapped his arms around his tallest neck and nuzzled into him. 

"M-My tallest…" He whimpered and received a kiss to his head he purred in contentment. 

"Good boy." Purple picked up Zim and made his way past Red to the soft cushions to replace Zim on his stomach this time as he played next to him and twirled his antennae in his fingers occasionally kissing the tips which made Zim mewl.

Red hissed and glared at Purple as he got up from his spot and made his way to the door, looking back at Purple who locked eye contact with him he waved with a grin on his face as he left the room.

Red felt outed and since he knew that Purple was taking advantage of Zim having a favorite color which was ironically purple itself. He wanted to make Zim keen for him, mewl for him and purr only for him and seek only his attention. 

In truth Red was jealous of Purple, right now he was taking Zim and doing things that made Zim cried out in ecstasy. His heart ached as he made his way down the hallway back to the main common rooms, he saw short Irkens working on multiple projects and signed to himself when they bowed to him.

"My almighty tallest." They greeted him and he waved at them, "At ease my Irkens." He'd say.

He wished the Irkens would leave him be, he knew that Zim was the only one for him. But he didn't want to share with Purple. But he was stuck.

Making his way through the common rooms he found his personal chamber, unlocking it he went over to his cocoon of soft cushions and threw himself on there with a sigh as he waited for his body to be claimed by sleep. That soon came within hours of time.

While Red was waiting for sleep to claim him, Purple made sure to give Zim whatever he needed in exchange for a nuzzle, purr, kiss or antenna touching. 

Purple loved being given things for sure. But right now it was all about his Zim and he wanted to treat his Irken like a princess so he made sure have one of his guards fetch some soft foods that were sweet enough for Zim to which he was given a peck on the cheek as Zim was given the bag of many different snacks.

Zim made himself comfortable in Purple's lap as he moved his head to allow his tallest access to his neck as he started eating sweet hard candies. Purple smiling and swiftly taking Zim's chin and kissing him, sliding his tongue inside and receiving the hard candy and keeping it to himself as Zim shuttered and flushed a beautiful shade as he tried to continue eating the sugary sweets.

Sure Zim didn't like all this attention. But he did prefer his tallest treating him with more respect than any other Irken on the Massive.

Zim wouldn't admit this to any other creature, but he adores his tallest deeply. He loves his tallest and he only wants their attention. 

Purple purred when Zim made himself comfortable on his lap, kissed the shorter Irkens neck and felt him tremble as he dug through the bag of snacks.

"M-My tallest…" Zim started as he took out a chocolate bar and it gained Purple's attention. 

"What's the matter Zim?" Purple tilted his head as he wrapped his arms snuggly around Zim as a green to blue tinged blush caressed his cheeks, "Z-Zim wants to… give you some of his snacks…"

Purple grinned and nuzzled Zim gently before he opened his mouth, gesturing for Zim to feed him. Zim unwrapped the bar swiftly and stuffed it into Purple's mouth and he chewed on it as Zim went back to searching through the bag of snacks to find some caramel corn and began to munch on it.

After Purple finished up the bar he looked at Zim sternly, "I have some stuff to do around the Massive today, get dressed Zim you're coming along." 

Picking up the little Irken he placed him beside his leg and elevated back up off the floor, he smirked when Zim searched for his clothing that was taken from him. To be honest though Purple was just tempted to take Zim out of the room right then and there since his subtle green skin was covered in blue kiss marks.

Once Zim found his tunic, gloves and heeled boots he put them on and groaned when the fabric of his tunic rubbed up on his marks. 

"M-My tallest… Could I have something for them?" He gestured to a large cluster of them that seemed to slowly drop pink blood. Seems like Purple got a little too rough. 

Purple took a moment to think, he shook his head. 

Zim sighed as his antennae were pressed against his head as he stood up with the bag of snacks still in hand, he looked up at Purple and allowed to be picked up again. 

Crawling over Purple's shoulder he sat back, his back was pressed up softly against the large Pak behind him.

Purple made his way to the doors which slides open as he makes his way down the hallways and corridors, having Irkens bow and greet him made him feel ever more superior. He grinned smugly. 

Making his way around the Massive as Zim was eating snacks and occasionally giving him some was a delightful treat as he came across Red's room and he sighed, shrugged his shoulders and passed it.

Not noticing the muffled screaming on the other side of the door, except for Zim who's antennas perked up and he asked, "Can I be set down?" 

Purple sighed and nodded, letting Zim down. The short Irken thanked him and shooed his tallest away. After a few moments of waiting to be sure Purple didn't come back asking him what he was doing.

Zim knocked on the door and let himself in, and what he saw was difficult. Red was crying and curled up. He didn't seem to notice Zim come around and crawl into the comfortable cushions after setting the bag of snacks down on the floor and shutting the door and locking it behind him.

"My tallest…" Zim whispered as he nuzzled into his crying tallest and once he did so arms wrapped around his small torso and he flushed as he searched for Red's face and wiped away the tears with a lick of his tongue.

"I'm here my tallest…" He said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks my day! Stay frosty everyone cause the next chapter is gonna be spicy!


	3. Coupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim gets some unneeded attention from his tallest. But he might be getting more then what he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
Thank you so much for all the kind words and support on this fic! It means the absolute world to me that you all enjoy the content I create so here's the new chapter! I loved writing it hehe..

As Zim held onto Red, it helped calm him down. His crying was silenced to hiccups and he opened his eyes and nuzzled into Zim, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the smaller Irken.

"Thank you Zim…" Red began as he cooed gently to Zim who was currently rubbing his forehead into the curve of Red's chest softly.

"You're welcome my Tallest…" Zim purred and looked up at Red and softly gave him a peck under his lips. 

Red couldn't take just that though, he wanted to take Zim as his own just like how Purple did. He shook his head and chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh Zim, why do you do this to me?..." Red sighed. As he rolled over onto his back and made sure to sit up and while doing so he dragged Zim onto of himself and caressed Zim's neck which was covered in love bites from Purple.

Zim keened at the touching and whined when Red caressed one love bite after the other. His expression changing from love to anger, Red glared at the marks and to his dismay and wrapped his fingers around the smaller Irkens throat. Not to chime him but to keep him in place as he spoke.

"Zim…" Red began, gaining the small Irken to whine at him. "I could love you more than Purple ever could… You're supposed to be mine remember?" 

Zim flushed a dark color and whimpered as he bit his bottom lip to which Red quickly went in to bite at Zim's mouth, leaving rough patches on the smaller Irken's face.

"M-My tallness…" Zim whimpered as he reached up and grabbed at Red's wrist sheepishly tugging. "Please… Release me? Zim doesn't believe he's done anything wrong…" 

"Oh, but you have… my precious servant." Red growled and quickly went on top of Zim, receiving a startled squeak. 

"THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT DESPICABLY IDIOTIC MORONS MOUTH ON YOUR BODY? DON'T I OWN YOU ZIM? DON'T YOU LOVE ME ZIM?" Red screamed, reaching over to hold down Zim's wrists in his other hand as the one around his neck stayed in place. 

"YOU THINK YOU CAN FLEE FROM ME BY GOING OFF TO CONQUER? I'LL TAKE YOU BACK!" Red growled as his antennas wrapped around Zim's to which Zim bit his bottom lip and tried desperately to escape.

"M-My tallest! R-Red… Please release your grasp…" Zim whimpered out before Red roughly smashed their lips together, forcefully sliding his tongue inside of Zim's unexpected mouth. Their tongue entangling and Zim was moaning into the kiss as his body heated up from the roughness. 

Red kept his mouth on Zim's as he released his grasp on the short Irken's throat, slowly gliding his fingertips to Zim's black tights, he pulled them down swiftly which in turn made Zim yelp into the kiss.

Red moved his free hand skillfully in between Zim’s legs and caressing the smaller Irken’s inner thighs and once he felt a moisture he sat back up grinning to himself as he released Zim’s lips from being captured by his own. 

“Zim, you’re wet for me?” Red chuckled and Zim groaned as his antennas were released once Red sat up. 

“M-My tallest… Please.. It aches… My insides ache…!” Zim moaned as he shyly split his legs apart, giving Red full access to what was happening. 

Zim’s crotch was lathered in a thick transcluent pink substance which smelt of a sweet type of nectar, Red began to salvate as he reached towards Zim’s opening which was flaring and puffing. 

“You’re so wet Zim. You look delicious.” Red said as he licked his lips and released Zim’s wrists to change positions to be at crotch level of Zim, his tongue curled out from his mouth and between his lips and he took a soft sniff.

“M-My tallest, please don’t! It’s dirty isn’t it?” Zim asked as he tried to pull his tunic down to which Red would have none of that as he grabbed the tunic in one of his hands and pushed it right up to Zim’s mouth.

“Suck on it.” Red instructed and Zim shyly obeyed by opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the thin magenta fabric as Red licked his lips once more and moved his hand back to Zim’s legs and with both of his hands he grabbed the shorter Irken’s thighs and pushed them apart softly which earned him a muffled moan from Zim.

“So sensitive… I love it.” Red cooed, he opened his mouth then and swiped a curious tongue over Zim’s entrance which made the short Irken shudder and whine helplessly underneath his tallest.

Red felt empowered by Zim submissive side when he ever got close to the soft warm entrance, it’s scent picking up in thickness. Red loved this side of Zim and he’ll be honest. He loves having Zim to himself more than sharing with the purple moron. 

“Zim, I hope you’re prepared cause I’m going to try to give you stimulation to coax your sex organ out okay?” Red said as he looked up at Zim which granted in turn made him unbelievably heated.

What Red saw was Zim’s eyes closed, a beautiful blue blush across his cheeks and his antennae softly trembling while curling against his head.

“I’ll take that as a yes…” Red mumbled before he opened his mouth wide and completely covered Zim’s entrance and closed his eyes as his tongue got to work in coaxing Zim to his full heat. 

Which in smaller Irkens was much harder then coaxing a tallest into full ruts. Since most tallest were male by default by the strange occurrences of Miyuki being accepted into the training regiment. 

Since smaller Irkens were mostly trained to serve or become invaders they were never taken seriously or their sexual organs were never talked about since it was never important. But, Zim was important to Red and Purple. Red especially wanted to be Zim’s first in this outcome.

Red could tell that Purple didn’t fully claim the smaller Irken by means of no remaining essence fluids on Zim or inside of him. By the taste of it. 

Zim was keening once Red began to slowly insert his long tongue that was lathered in a thick coat of saliva. Red was happy to force Zim to make those types of noises just for him. Because he was doing something that he knew for a fact that Zim was thinking about.

But Zim wasn’t thinking about how good it would feel to have his tallest’s tongue deep within his insides as he was trying desperately to think about anything else besides the feeling and his heartbeat increasing.

Zim couldn’t take much more of the persistent jabs within his insides so he keened once more and his sex organ began to slide out of the lips that was above his entrance. The organ was slicked with the translucent pink fluids that smelt of a perfect nectar. Which made Red feel ecstatically pleased with himself. 

Red decided to release one of Zim’s legs to grab at the slick organ to stimulate it. But, to his surprise Zim put his free leg on top of Red’s shoulders. 

“R-Red… Please… Keep going…” Zim spoke as he opened his eyes sheepishly and released the hem of the tunic from his lips as he spoke. Zim was embarrassed by seeing his organ for the first time in his life. But, he was happy about it. Wait, he was happy about it? How? Was it because his tallest deep down cared about him? That should be it right..?

Red’s face flushed a beautiful shade and he couldn’t contain his happiness by what Zim asked. Zim wanted him to keep going! Zim was enjoying his treatment! Zim was enjoying his hard work! So Red quickly nuzzled into Zim as he forcefully shoved his tongue deeper inside of the moistened walls of Zim’s insides. He felt the sensitive flesh tighten around his tongue to which he in turn stroked the growing organ above his head as he carefully looked up at his short servant. 

Zim was enjoying every touch and caress of his tallest. But, he didn’t understand why he was enjoying such a thing when his mind was so preoccupied with pleasing his tallest by conquering a planet for them to have and do with as they pleased with the other planets and that was destroying them into rubble to make way for the Massive. 

Zim wasn’t some pet to his tallest, he was their special servant which meant he would have to push himself to be in their good graces as he tried desperately for so long.

As Red’s tongue roughly caressed the inside of Zim’s sensitive insides he moaned around his tunic as his organ was also stroked with unbelievable persistence. 

Red made sure to stroke his tongue against Zim’s sensitive insides, he was searching for a bundle of nerves to send Zim over the edge. While he was searching though however with his tongue he made sure to keep up the pace with his hand. 

Zim was shuddering with ever sharp pierce to his insides as his body was sent overboard with the overstimulation once Red found his sensitive bundle of nerves it made Zim hiss. 

But, that hiss turned into a loud moan as his insides quickly trembled to a tight hold around Red’s tongue as he screamed, “Ah my tallest! So good! Feels so good!”

Zim’s slithering organ twitched and trembled as it gushed out a soft pink thick creamy substance, it landed on Zim’s chest and stomach as he whimpered. Red stopped his tongue’s movements as he felt Zim tighten around him. 

“M-My tallest…” Zim gasped as he tried to gain back the oxygen he needed. His throat hurt from suddenly screaming. Did his voice crack or was it just him thinking weird? 

Zim’s whole face was covered in a beautiful blush of blue as he tried desperately to calm himself down. But once Red pulled his tongue out from his insides he mewled and looked up at Red as he sat up. 

He felt Red’s fingers softly squeeze his organ that was curling in his grasp. It was starting to cool in Red’s grasp to the point that Zim groaned softly as his tunic got into his own essence. 

“M-My tallest… Can you release that so it can… Go back?” Zim asked shyly as he nuzzled into the soft cushion he was lying on.

Red released his grasp on Zim’s organ and it curled up as Red chuckled to himself, “Sorry Zim..” as he said that however the door to his room slide open abruptly and there at the entrance was Purple with a bag of donuts.

“Zim, I finished my tasks around the ship and I’ve-- WHAT’S GOING ON?” Purple’s face flushed instantly blue as he saw what was going on. He quickly rushed inside the room and put in the password to keep the doors locked from the inside.

“How did you get in Purple? I thought I locked the door and changed the keys so you wouldn’t interrupt me.” Red asked as he swiftly grabbed onto Zim’s sides protectively.

“Well, I dropped Zim off to play as I went to go do my mandatory tasks around the Massive. But I see you forced him into something dirty.” Purple shrugged as he picked a freshly glazed donut out of the bag and threw it into his mouth.

“Well, you were the one who covered Zim in dirty kisses with your disgustingly sinful mouth…” Red mumbled.

Zim mewled suddenly gaining the attention of both Red and Purple. 

“M-My tallest…. Zim is… Still very warm..” He moaned as his body was still far to gone in the stimulation to think of anything but to please his tallest with the attention they deserve. 

Purple swallowed thickly and his antennas twitched and curled as he went to set his bag of donuts down before Zim spoke up again.

“N-No my tallest… Please bring them…” He stammered as Purple quickly retook the bag into his hands and went over to the soft cushions that acted as a human mattress for the Irken race, except the cushions felt like clouds. 

“Okay..” Purple began as he set the donuts down beside Zim. He could smell a sweet pottent nectar coming from Zim.

“You smell very sweet Zim…” Purple said as he reached one of his hands to caress Zim’s cheek which in turn Zim purred and nuzzled into the warm hand against his cheek. 

“M-My tallest…” Zim smiled softly as he reached over for a donut but once he had one in his hands he looked up at Purple and licked his lips as he slid the donut through his creamy essence on his stomach.

Purple cooed at Zim and his antennas curled when Zim tried to give the donut to him. Purple accepted it and slid his tongue against the donut and he moaned softly as he ate the donut while keeping his eye contact with Zim.

Zim bit his bottom lip and Red sneakily moved his body to glide his soft warm tongue against Zim’s stomach, relishing in the sweet thick nectar that Zim produced just moments ago.

“You’re essence taste so sweet Zim... “ Purple moaned and Red nodded as he suckled on the soft green skin, leaving a purple bruise which made Zim groan.

“O-Only sweet for you my loving tallest…” Zim sheepishly squeaked out before Purple swiftly moved to be beside Zim as fast as he could. He moved his body roughly steal a kiss from Zim as Red started to smother the shorter Irken in purple bruises on his stomach, abdomen, thighs and slender legs. 

Zim moaned into the kiss as he tasted what he could only assume was his own essence. Purple moved back after kissing Zim for a few moments. 

“You know how you taste now… Don’t you Zim?” Purple smirked and Zim nodded as his eyes closed softly. 

“Z-Zim tastes like… Syrup.” He whined. Purple and Red glanced at each other and Red gave Purple a firm nodded which made Purple act swiftly.

Purple was now above Zim’s face and he purred when he moved. His face now close to the shorter Irkens chest, gliding his soft moist tongue across the subtle green flesh and gingerly sliding into the soft creamy substance. 

Red and Purple cleaned Zim’s body up and left new fresh kisses on his green flesh. With each kiss it sent shivers down Zim’s spine.

“M-My tallest… So good…” He whimpered and opened his eyes to look down at his tallest giving him attention. They both were flustered as they continued to lick his soft skin and leave kiss mark after kiss mark upon his skin which was now starting to blush a soft blue.

“M-My tallest…” Zim moaned when Purple slid over where Red was moments before and left his own kisses atop Red’s which made Red glared at Purple and stop in his tracks to sit up and reach for Purple’s antennae. 

Purple growled at Red and sat up, flattening his antennae against his skull, “What gives Red? I’m trying to give Zim some well needed attention!” 

“You already gave him enough attention!” Red screamed.

Zim mewled and cooed, his antennas curling and uncurling, “My tallest… Zim wants to please both of you…” He shyly looked at both as they were sitting upright above him. 

“So you want to please your tallest Zim?” Purple asked, mischievously smiling and looked to Red, acting like they weren’t just about to pull each others antennae out of their sockets. 

“We might have an idea as to how you can please both of us Zim..” Red cooed at the shorter Irken who purred.

“P-Please show Zim how… Zim wants to make his tallest very happy and spent…” He said as his body trembled from anxiety since he didn’t know what his tallest wanted and why was his heart skipping a beat when they both looked at him with half lidded eyes of love and endearment? He hoped his heart would calm down before he was told what to do for his tallest.

“Well Zim, you know what I just did to your crotch?” Red asked.

Zim nodded sheepishly, “Yes my tallest, you took my sex out…?” 

Purple giggled, “Sex? You mean cock right Zim?” He asked. To which Zim puffed up his cheeks and defensively shook his head but then calmed down as he scrunched his brow together.

“What’s a cock my tallest?” He asked which made Red and Purple both keen because Zim looked innocent as it was, they didn’t deserve their hearts to be tugged at like this!

“Z-Zim you’re ‘cock’ is your sex organ that came out…” Red said.

Purple smiled softly at Zim and reached a hand over to softly caress Zim’s chest which made Zim smile softly.

“Your cock is how you feel pleasure as well your entrance Zim. We’re here to make you feel good. But, if you want to make us feel good, though we won't complain…” Purple purred and bit his bottom lip as he looked at Red slyly.

Zim nodded, “Y-yes… Zim wants to make his tallest happy… And… Maybe sent him to conquer..?” Once he said that however Red looked away and growled as Purple was shocked by the question but sighed. 

“Zim, we want you to be happy here on the Massive with us… You know how we both think of you right?” Purple asked. Zim nodded so Purple continued, “So you know that we’re both in love with you?” Again Zim nodded in understanding. 

“Then we want you with us… ALWAYS.” Purple said and for a dramatic effect he got off the cushions and floated and he quickly grabbed Zim who was naked and pulled his tired body into his arms and lifted him high above himself.

Although Zim almost hit the ceiling in the dimly lit room he yelped as he was suddenly twirled around in Purple’s arms. His body was getting colder by each second of being away from the warm soft cushions that were softly pressed against his back.

“We’ll show you how to please us both Zim!~” Purple said excitedly as he continued to twirl with the shorter Irken in his arms. 

“Together….” Red smirked as he got up off of the cushions and licked his lips as he went over to a few shelves that had objects on them that Zim didn’t recognize. 

Zim felt his face flush blue once more and he felt extremely nervous for what was to come. Would he be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks make my day!   
Next chapter will be uploaded soon! Thank you so much for reading!   
xoxo  
Jo


	4. My Treat To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim gets more then what be bargained for. But will the tallest learn to share him? Hopefully they so before they lose their little Irken forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you all are such cuties and support me with Kudos, Comments, Views and Bookmarks here's the next chapter!  
Love you guys! Hope you stay frosty!♡

As Zim was being twirled around by Purple, Red was currently deciding on if he should select one of the many toys he had purchased just for this occasion for Zim. Or if he should stretch the smaller Irken out with his tongue like he just did moments before Purple so rudely interrupted them.

“M-My tallest! Please be gentle with Zim!” Zim squeaked as Purple kept twirling Zim in his arms and slyly stealling little blows of air being directed to Zim’s sensitive and soft antennae. Zim keened and received the attention of Red who growled at Purple and went back to thinking of if he should just grab an item to use on Zim or if he should just let it be.

Red came to the conclusion to leave it because he was getting upset that Zim was being held by Purple for so long without even realizing it. Red glared at Purple who was deeply absorbed with how precious Zim was being when he would twirl him and suddenly lift him up slightly to steal a kiss. 

"Hey, Purple can I have a turn holding Zim?" Red asked as he made his way over to the two, crossing his arms over his chest and growling annoyingly at the other.

Zim looked to Red and his face was flushed as he nodded, "My tallest, i want to be held…" Purple didn't want to let the cute short Irken go so he grimaced and shook his head, "No way Red he's mine." 

Red sighed, reaching his arms out for Zim, "Do you want Red to hold you Zim?" He asked. Zim's antennae twitched and softly curled as he cooed gently while nodding. 

Purple sighed as he gave Zim to Red, to which the other smirked and nuzzled into Zim, making his way back to the cushions with the precious Irken in his arms, he moved a few pillows and gently placed Zim on top of them.

"Zim, you would like to know what pleases us?" Red asks.

Zim nods, "Z-Zim would like to know what to do to make his tallest happy with him…" he stuttered as he reached for Red's arm, to which he was given and proceeded to nuzzle into the armor on his tallest's arm. 

"My almighty tallest…. Zim wishes to make hid tallest happy…." Zim moaned as he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around one of Red's fingers and suckled.

Red flushed and Purple squeaked as he quickly made his way to the cushions. As Red keened when he felt Zim gently graze his finger with his soft teeth.

"Zim…" Red moaned, "You can… pleasure us by doing that yes… but elsewhere…" 

Purple tried to shove his hand to Zim as he was currently suckling on Red's finger, "Zim suck my fingers too! You can't just give Red all your dirty actions and leave me behind! Bully!!!" He cried.

Zim flushed a blue and peeled his lips away, a trail of saliva attached his lips to Red's finger and he went to suckle on Purple's and once he wrapped his lips around the digit his tallest cooed immediately and reach his free hand up to pet him on the top of his head which brought out a rumbling purr from deep within his core.

"You're so cute Zim… And such a good boy for me…" Purple purred back and moved his hand to the curling antennae and wrapping his fingers around one and softly curling it around his fingers.

Zim keened while suckling the digit in his mouth, sheepishly curling his tongue around the digit as Red moved his slicked finger to Zim's entrance as he moved the small Irken softly to make sure the position was comfortable enough as he and Purple were on their knees in front of Zim as he was moved to be sitting up. 

Red slid the finger inside which made Zim moan as he peeled his lips off of Purple's finger as he yelped, his antennae trembled and his insides opened for the intruding figner.

"M-My tallest….!?" Zim squeaked as Red softly caressed Zim's thigh gently as he moved his finger swiftly to graze against that bundle of nerves he had found just moments earlier with his tongue.

"Red… Don't take Zim's attention away from me…" Purple whined, his face flushed blue as well, he was angry at Red for stealing the attention from him so he thought to himself for a moment and grinned as he looked to Zim and licked his lips.

"Zim, want to pleasure me too?" Purple asked. Zim looked up at him and he whimpered, nodding that he did wish to give his tallest the attention he deserved. Which in turn made Purple's antennae curl and ruffle and he cooed as he went farther to Zim's left, seeming to grab on of Zim's hands. 

Purple smirked when Zim was moaning shyly at the treatment to his entrance and spoke up, "Touch my place too…" he moaned as he began to move his own robs, scooting closer to Zim as he peeled away the silken fabric of his rob, unclipping his armor around his waist and sighing when he reeled back his leggings. 

Zim swallowed thickly when he saw his tallest's nether regions, slender and moistened lips were close to his face and his body trembled which caused his insides to clench around Red's finger.

Purple smirked, moving Zim's hand to caress the tender area, sliding his hand over his opening and moaning, "Coax it out Zim…. Like what Red did with you… Do it to me… Please…" 

Zim nodded his head shakingly, "A-As you wish my tallest…." He stuttered as he looked up at Purple with pleading eyes, to which he smirked at and scooted closer in front of Zim's face.

Zim opened his mouth, moving his other hand that wasn't on Purple and joined it with the other as he fiddled with the moistened opening. Zim stuck out his tongue Purple grinned widely as Zim slid his tongue inside of Purple, sheepishly curling his tongue around Purple alien cock that quickly wrapped around Zim's tongue in response.

"Oh fuck… Zim…" Purple moaned as he reached his hands down to hold onto Zim's antennae as his body slowly got used to the treatment of affection and pleasurable spikes of shivers going up his spine.

Red kept up the pace with slowly adding another finger and stretching the Irken which made Zim keen and groan as Purple's alien cock began to shift and push its way through the opening and deep within Zim's throat to which Zim gagged but Purple began thrusting into his throat and moaning.

"Zim, Zim holy fuck you feel so good!" Purple cried as he relished in the beautiful way Zim's throat would squeeze around his cock whenever he would gag or whine. 

Red smiled and moved his head down to Zim's crotch, sticking his tongue out he shoved it inside of the moist lips and groaned, sending vibrations throughout Zim's small body to which he moaned and tried to pull away from Purple but received fast aggressive thrusts from Purple which kept him in place.

"Z-Zim… ah… You can't keep away… Be a good boy and drink up your tallest essence…" Purple smiled, licking his lips and purring when Zim shut his eyes tightly and began to work his tongue insistently so he could end this and get to resting. 

After a while of Zim struggling to keep up with Purple, Red was able to coax his cock out from deep inside his body and it sent a coo like purr through Zim once Red starting to suck and entwine his tongue around him.

While Purple was moaning his body trembled when he felt Zim caress the underside of his member, sending shivers up his spine he groaned, "Zim, darling you're going to make your tallest come… Inside your mouth.."

Once Zim hears that from his tallest he purred and picked up the pace, lewd sounds echoing in the room and his mouth was covered in saliva and pre, his insides were gushing self lubricant as Zim was getting turned one with this form of treatment by his almighty tallest.

As Red was keeping his attention on sending jolt after jolt of pleasure throughout Zim's small frame, he curled his antennae and sniffed in the sweet scent of Zim's essence that was gushing through his entrance.

As Purple was keeping Zim pressed against his abdomen he was coming closer and closer to climaxing, his breaths were shortened by the quick pace of his heart. "Zim, I'm going to cum… You better drink all of it and not lose a drop.." he groaned.

Purple's grip tightened on Zim's antennae and he growled as he came undone down Zim's throat who swallowed each mouthful of his spent. He groaned as he swallowed his third mouthful, he never knew his tallest was so pent up from just touching him much earlier on in the cycle. Zim moaned once Purple released his antennae and pulled himself out of Zim's throat, essence on his cheeks and dripping from his open mouth as his entrance squeezed Red's fingers and he soon released. Zim was so tired he flopped back against the cushions and sighed to himself, his body was tired.

But Red kept on pressing against his sensitive nerves and swallowing down his cock, which just moments ago he released his creamy sperm. "M-My tallest… Zim is tired…" Zim whined.

Red slid his mouth off of Zim's aching cock which twitched and curled slightly, "But Zim, I haven't been pleasured yet…" Red whined as Purple fixed his attire and sighed as he reached over to pet Zim gently. 

"Just be a good boy Zim, it'll be over soon. Then for the rest of the cycle we'll treat you to rubs and pets." Purple smiled. Zim whimpered but nodded as he nuzzled into the touch. 

Everytime Zim was around his tallest he would always feel whole. But when he was alone he always felt empty and pitifully depressed by his lonesome. Maybe that's why his tallest were so persistent in giving him attention… Because they cared for him.

Way back when they first met, while Zim was training to become an Invader for several months as Red and Purple were training to become the new tallest of the Massive to alone their current ones to retire from their hard work.

But, Zim was to impatient and once he became an Invader be did a drastic action that caused him the respect of his fellow Irkens, he killed the tallest. And it pushed Red's and Purple's training into overdrive so they could replace the late tallest after the horrible action Zim committed.

Zim always feared remembering how he was back then, he was re-encoded, but before the tallest sent him to his never ending torment they had taken a moment, why? Weren't they upset with Zim for doing such a thing? But they did decide to make Zim their personal servant. Which wasn't as bad and he would prefer this treatment over bring sent to foodcordia. 

He was encoded to be the tallest servants for the rest of his life, did that mean he was still an Invader? Or did that mean he wasn't supposed to do what instincts told him to do… Conquer, destroy and gain the affection of his tallest for a flawless victory.

He remembers how hard Purple and Red worked on training, he understood the hardships they went through and he tried to comfort them in the best ways he could. Was that why they loved him? Was that why they offered him a place to stay upon the Massive? Was that why they flushed blue when he would do something silly? Or was it also because whenever Zim would get hurt they would come to his aid?

Zim was brought back to the present with Red removing his fingers and sitting back up, removing his arm and flipped Zim onto his chest, he reached for the cushions to hold as Red peeled away his armor and moved his robes to allow his alien cock to be free from the black tights underneath. 

Red li led his lips as he pressed a button onto Zim's PAK, descending the legs which quickly went to hold the cushion underneath Zim tightly which in turn sandwiched him between the cushion and tallest Red. 

"M-My tallest!?" Zim yelped. Red smiled and placed a hand on Zim's head, petting in comforting strokes which coaxed a soft purr from the shorter Irken.

"You'll be fine Zim, trust me… Your tallest." He said before he released his hand from Zim's soft subtle green skin and went to align himself to Zim's slimy entrance.

Purple sat back against some cushions and watch as he took out a tablet and scrolled through missions and possible sightings from their invaders. Completely relishing in Zim's soft moans as soon as Red thruster inside.

Zim moaned loudly as his insides were ripped apart, his soft insides were being instantly tormented by the foreign object. He would never get to this not even in six thousand years he had fold himself as loud moan after moan was pushed out of him through the weight of Red's thrusts and his PAK legs keeping him in place and not working to his will. Had his tallest influenced his PAK? But why? Zim wonders discreetly as Red began howling in ecstasy when Zim's insides tightened around him. 

"Oh fuck Zim, you feel so good… I love this.. I love you…!" Red moaned as he bent over Zim and took one of Zim's antennas into his mouth and purred around the sensitive soft strands.

Zim was a mess by the time Red was close to his own release, saliva and tears streamed down Zim's face and his antenna that wasn't being touched was curling and flapping in pure excitement towards pleasing his tallest both in one day.

Slapping sounds of skin on skin had began to echo throughout the room and Purple looked up from his tablet and went over to Zim, he went to his face and looked at Red who he could tell was close to climaxing deep inside of Zim. 

Purple grimaced when his eyes locked onto Red's he hated this Irken who was at the same rank as him. He shook his head as he moved his sight back to Zim. He chirped at the poor small Irken and once he saw that Zim's sight was faded and he was flushed a complete blue he smiled tenderly at Zim.

"Zim darling…" Purple whispered and went to nuzzle Zim who moaned as his insides were trembling against the rough treatment of Red. "Are you okay love?" Purple asked.

Zim whimpered and bit his bottom lip suddenly as his tears streamed and he keened, throwing his head back as he came into the cushions, completely lathering his abdomen, stomach and thighs in his own creamy come. 

Once Red felt Zim's insides squeeze his cock tightly he groaned and came inside of the smaller Irken, releasing his hold on Zim's antenna he was gasping for air. While Zim groaned as he felt his stomach growl, extending slightly and feel uncomfortable at the tightness of the strain.

"So good… Zim.." Red gasped as he clicked the button on Zim's PAK which brought the legs back within, releasing Zim from the tight hold on the cushion. 

"Did… Zim please his tallest…?" Zim whimpered. Red and Purple shared glances and before they acted, Red slid out of Zim and caressed Zim's stuffed stomach. 

Purple and Red both cooed, "You're ours forever, You please us daily Zim…" 

And with that Zim's vision went to black. He became unconscious. And Red and Purple moved Zim's body to make the poor thing more comfortable on the cushions, Purple cleaned up Zim's front while Red cleaned up Zim's backside. They were overjoyed to have their Zim finally theirs.

They could only hope that he would stop asking them to leave and invade a planet. They wanted Zim with them always. And if that meant they'd have to make a S.I.R. unit specifically for Zim before his departure.. Then so be it.

But for now they wanted Zim to rest fully, so after cleaning him up, changing the cushions out for newer ones and draping a few used robes on Zim. Red and Purple got up and left the room. 

But, as Purple was going to go the opposite direction of Red, he stopped him and while growling menacingly he said, "Zim is mine… Fuck off dumbass.."

Purple smirked and growled back in return, "Make me you piece of shit…" 

And with that a fight broke out on the corridors and the drones all around were scared, calling the guards and sending out distress signals to all Irkenz on the Massive. But, while this commotion was happening, Zim stayed unconscious… his body spent… and off to dreamland he went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks my day!  
Thank you for supporting me and I hope you habe a great day!  
See you next week for another chapter!
> 
> Xoxox  
Jo


	5. An Irken's Dismay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Purple fight over Zim which for some reason tears the poor Irken apart and his plan for freedom will soon unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
I apologize significantly for the wait for this update! I've been going through some stuff personally and had to take time to myself and keep myself busy with commissions and seek some help.  
But, besides the point it'll hopefully look better for me in the near future. Thank you all for your patience, kindness and love for this piece of writing I've grown to adore. It means more than you'll ever know.  
♡

As the commotion in the hallway exceeded that of a presume disagreement, the drones around them tried to stop their fight from progressing to anything physically harming for both tallest Red and Purple. But to no avail.

Purple and Red were out for blood. They both couldn't agree on terms to share their Zim. Even if it meant they'd get along someday in the future. But to them, Zim was more important than treating each other with respect. 

As the tallest were fighting each other and spray blood through the hall with their frustration with each other. The drones tried desperately to stop the fighting, reaching out for the tallest which in turn almost got them injured. 

But still behind the closed door of the room currently was a sleeping Zim, his body covered in love bites and he groaned in his slumber as the commotion raged on. 

Red and Purple were screaming profanities towards each other as they clawed through armor and silk clothing, scraping their claws into Irken flesh, glistening the walls and the metallic floors with their pastel pink blood.

"Zim belongs to me Red! Admit that it's a fact that he loves me more than you!" Purple laughed as he was on top of Red, pinning the other to the floor with his claws buried deeply into layers of thick armor.

"You only think that because purple is Zim's favorite color! Zim belongs to me because I wouldn't let anything happen to him!" Red screamed and spat in Purple's face. Causing him to get up and off of Red, screaming in anger and he proceeded to aggressively grab at his torn robes and wiping his face of the insolent saliva upon his face in disgusted motions.

"Red what in the ever loving fuck was that for!? You know how I am with things being fucking sanitary!" Purple screamed. 

Red laughed as he licked his lips, smearing a few blood speckles on his mouth with his tongue.

Once the tallest began to yell at each other again, brought the poor small Irken within the chambers on the other side of the door stirred. Whimpering and opening his magenta colored eyes. He curled up, trying to cover the commotion from his sensitive antennae. 

But sadly, the commotion was much too much for Zim to bear. So he sighed tiredly, slowly moving his body to not agitate his sore body from the love making he received from his Tallest just a few moments earlier on.

He looked for his clothing, to which he found none of the articles of clothing on the floor, did a cleaning drone come in? Or were his Tallest testing him into trying something else on? 

Zim shrugged and slowly got up out of bed and his body betrayed him, making him uneasy on his feet as a clear substance leaked from his entrance, he keened sheepishly as he reached for the wall for support and I undoing so moved around the room looking for anything to wear. To hide his nudity so he could go out and check if everything was alright outside.

Zim came across a dresser, it was a deep wine red color, he searched through the drawers and slowly went to his knees which stirred his insides and made his face flush in embarrassment as he moaned, curling his antennae. 

While shifting through articles of clothing through each drawer he finally came across a thin silk transparent pink fabric, he looked at it with a raised brow, he was curious about it but he didn't let it consume his thoughts in doing so, he heard the commotion still raging on beyond the safe confinements of the room. 

He swiftly slid the fabric over him and allowed the silky heart shaped top to lay upon his chest. He sighed once more, this attire was more shameful than any attire he's ever seen. But he still needed some form of undergarments to cover himself. Otherwise, he'd be the main subject of teasing on the Massive and he didn't want that.

While Zim continued shifting through clothing he came across a small piece of silk, he flipped the silky fabric in his hands over multiple times in question of what they were, he found a black bow in the middle on one side and decided these were the right side to put them on. 

Slowly standing back to his feet he slid the fabric on over his lower half and fixed his transparent pink dress. And keened when he moved back to the wall, using it for support as the liquids inside of him stirred more when he got closer to the loud voices. 

Once he got close enough to the door and used his hand on the hovering screen to unlock the door, he was greeted with a spray of vibrant pink. And Tallest Red and Purple stopped their fighting to quickly look to the door that has just opened close by.

The Tallest saw an exhausted Zim who was holding onto the door frame for support, he seemed to have found one of many outfits that Red had bought for him in one of many drawers, it brought a vibrant blush on Red's cheeks as he pushed the other Tallest away from him and stood up. 

Once Purple was pushed away he also stood to attention, Zim looked absolutely adorable in his pink outfit. Purple was suddenly aware of how he looked and quickly looked around for any service drone and found several who were shocked by what they were seeing.

It seemed like their Almighty Tallest would stop only for Zim, once they came to that realization they quickly made swift work of rushing over to both Tallest and taking out medical supplies and new clothing of finer silks to replace the ripped ones and get their Tallest out of their ruined armor in something more comfortable to not agitate any of the potentially worse punctures underneath. 

Zim groaned suddenly as his grip on the door frame weakened and he stumbled out into the hallway, Red and Purple both rushing over to their small Irken lover with their service drones in tow. 

"Zim! What're you doing out of bed?" Red asked, completely oblivious to Purple just inches away from him, reaching for Zim when Zim's body seemed to be unstable on the metallic floor.

"Z-Zim heard commotion that disturbed his slumber…. My Tallest…" Zim replied, panting for breath but soon keening once more when he felt his body become warmer by catching the scent of his Tallest. 

Purple shoved past Red which forced Zim to collapse since he was so close to the Tallest. But, Purple swiftly picked up the short Irken and held him close to himself. While Red struggled to ease himself back on both feet. 

"Darling you need to go back to rest… It was your first time…" Purple whimpered and went to nuzzle Zim but instantly reconsidered as he remembered he had scratches on his face and Red's germs on his face. 

Zim mewled when he looked up at Purple and saw all the scratches and ripped armor before the service drones removed the armor and maneuvered around Zim to assist their Tallest. 

"M-My Tallest… The service drones are trying to assist you… You're bleeding a lot…" Zim whined as he reached a hand up to try to caress Purple's face but his Tallest swiftly moved his head away. Why was his Tallest avoiding his touch and caresses? Did he not want them? 

"Z-Zim please… I don't want to make you dirty." Purple stuttered, he adored his precious Zim, in truth he would do anything to keep Zim happy and fruitfully healthy. But, he wouldn't be able to allow the short Irken to touch his face for quite some time until he was able to go into a healing pod in the medical bay.

Once Red was stabilized to his feet once more he made his way to Purple to take his Zim away from the other but stopped once he saw his service drones worriedly try to assist their injured Tallest and realized he should probably go into a healing pod to quicken the process.

"Purple, we should go to a healing pod. Let's bring Zim back to his chambers." Red said and gained the gaze of Purple nodded.

Zim's intrusive thoughts were keeping him from relaxing in Tallest Purple's arms when he was brought to his private chambers in his arms. Why was his Tallest fighting each other? Why were they bleeding so much? Were they going to be okay? Was it Zim's fault?

These questions corrupted Zim's mind as he was brought through his chamber after arriving within Purple's arms and Red was swiftly behind in tow with their service drones.

Once Purple put Zim down on his own soft cushions Zim tried to reach out but Purple smacked his hand away, "No Zim, we need to go heal. We'll be back in awhile to check on you." 

Red nodded, "Be a good boy Zim. We'll be fine."

Once his Tallest left his chambers and the door slid closed behind them, he whimpered and stood from the cushions he was just set down upon. Sliding his feet to his closet, opening it and grabbing a new pair of attire while swiftly pulling off the clothing he just put on. He felt terrible in them and wanted to get out of the clothing as fast as possible.

Once he was in his new clothes he made his way back to his cushions and curled up upon them as his antennae flattened to his skull and his eyes seemed to water as a strange ache surged through his chest. His Tallest fighting had to have been his fault. Otherwise Purple wouldn't have smacked his hand away from him.

He nuzzled into the cushions and whimpered as he cried, tears soaking into the fabric, his body ached and his mind was swarmed with a disarray of his dismay upon being rejected a form of contact that he wanted.

Maybe he should flee? Run away from the Massive and be free? Away from their torment of affection and away from this ache in his body and his body having a need for more when he was defiled.

He felt like he had a plan in motion within, but he needed a S.I.R unit first to be sure he was protected and he knew just the way to receive one. He'd ask his Tallest if he could have one to protect him and behind their back he would flee to a different planet. To be free from their affections and this ache and need to be with them and to please them. 

Although he knew that once he fled and his Tallest caught wind they would stop at nothing to get him back to the Massive and possibly re-code him to be of a different service. That is what he feared. But he wanted freedom and that reigned higher than his fear.

As Zim cried into the soft cocoon of cushions he soon lost consciousness and deep down he was grateful for it to surround him into a dreamless, hopeless rest that would soon be disturbed by his Tallest that he knew all too well.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this update!  
I fear it was to short but I promise you the next update will be longer to give back to all your patience and love!
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks mean a lot to me and make my day!♡   
I also have a tumblr if you guys are interested. Go ahead and look up my username JoShortyHours [It is a multi fandom tumblr]


	6. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim is confessed to by another Irken!? Surprisingly enough it's true! Who is it? Only time will tell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Long time no update!
> 
> I've actually been going through some difficult stuff lately and had to isolate myself. 
> 
> But, I've also been recieving some horrible asks on my tumblr that were highly inappropriate to which whom I will say, screw you I do what I want and you guys can suck my toes. Thanks.
> 
> To those of you, I wanted to stop writing this fic because of the hate I received and something else that I will mention momentarily. But, I feel that I can't let that control me. And it's thanks to those of you who I've met through Prazr and Invader Zim as a whole. You all whom I've talked to personally (especially Eule) have been utterly sweethearts to me. 
> 
> And so this fic will continue onward! Not just for me but for my loving readers who are supportive of me! Thank you guys so much for being there for me! 
> 
> Now onto the thing I'll mention!
> 
> ◇New Disclaimer◇
> 
> The author/writer would appreciate not recieving any form of inappropriate or disrespectful comments, even in anonymous asks on Tumblr. They understand some individuals like the way they write. But the creator themselves suffers from dysphoria and so mentioning anything particularly about YOURSELF that is private makes them uncomfortable and will send them into a spiral.
> 
> So please respect their wishes for you as the reader to comment, ask and follow their desires respectfully. They want everyone to enjoy their fic. Thank you.

As soon as Zim awoke, he fixed his clothing and made his way over to the door, he rested for awhile it seemed and his insides didn't ache. But he had a feeling of uneasiness deep within him.

Caressing his hand over the screen to slide his door open, he walked out into the hallway and made his way around the Massive, first he'd have to head over to the cafeteria on the fifth floor to eat something since he wasn't able to eat much except what Purple gave him over the past two cycles.

He made sure to look around each and every corner before continuing onwards to his goal. He didn't want to run into his Tallest, he just wanted time to himself since he didn't feel right.

Making his way over to the elevator was much easier than most things since sleeping with his Tallest, they'd never leave him or do anything that gives him the chance to be alone. But now since they're correcting in their healing pods Zim felt he was safe.

Why did he feel this way? Shouldn't he feel okay? But he didn't, was it because he was a defective Irken? Zim has questions surfacing in his head and he shook his head, antennae flattening against his skull as he rushed to the elevator. Closing the door and putting in the request for level five.

The elevator doors shuttered close and Zim got to see space on one side of the elevator to which he took the scene in. Ruble behind the Massive from his Tallest destroying planets. 

Would they destroy the planet that Zim fled to? He hoped not, he was already hatching a plan to escape their affections and he thought of something that made his chest throb once more… They could find someone better suited to be their servant than he ever could. His face flushed and he felt a familiar moisture in his tear ducts he shook his head again and kept his eyes looking out to the many stars before him.

He wanted to please his Tallest like every Irken who's been born. But, Zim didn't want to be their personal servant though he wanted to conquer planets for his Tallest exactly like every Invader is trained to do. Like he was trained to do. But alas, his Tallest seemed to not trust him. 

Why was that? He's done everything they've asked of him! He's fed Purple food from his own mouth and undressed in front of him, allowing Purple to place a purple collar and leash around his neck! Why wasn't that enough for Purple? Why did he smack Zim's hand away!? 

Why did Red say such things to Zim earlier? Zim wants to conquer and please his species… He desperately wants to be validated for his worth. Why is he treated like some sleeve!? He shouldn't have to stand to be treated like this, he just wants to be accepted and treasured.

Zim tried his best to keep his mind occupied beyond his Tallest by looking out on the vastness of space. But to no avail, his thoughts were crumbled and overrun by his Tallest for no good measure he was feeling lonely. He felt hurt by his Tallest actions towards him earlier. 

Zim tried to keep himself calm as the elevator stopped on the requested floor and he walked out into the hallway, he swiftly made his way through bundled groups of Irkens who were conversing. Apparently it seemed it was the service drones break at this current time. Perfect.

While shoving past a few Irkens to get to the cafeteria to get his meal supplements he glanced around and saw that some service drones had some S.I.R. units. How were they able to obtain then if they were service drones?

No matter Zim was hungry, he made his way through the drones who blocked his path to grab a tray and went to the food service drones behind a counter and glared at them.

"Hello Invader! What would you like?" One of the food service drones asked.

"High sugar. Make it quick Zim doesn't have all day." Zim replied back. The food service drones nodded their heads and went to work. Zim didn't know that the cafeteria had service drones who knew how to fry food. 

While he watched patiently for his food to be made he got lost in his thoughts of his plan to be, steal a S.I.R. unit and go onto a ship and flee from the Massive before the Tallest wake up from their healing pods. Should be easy enough right? 

Only problem was, was that Zim would have to do it when the service drones are out cleaning the barracks of the ship to go to the briefing chambers to steal a unit for himself before he left on his way. 

Sighing to himself and pinching his brow with his index finger and thumb he grimaced how annoying it would be to have a S.I.R. unit. He wasn't excited about it like most Irkens were when receiving one. He thought they were highly outdated software and needed to be upgraded immediately. But, to no avail his Tallest kept giving outdated units out to eager Irkens.

As Zim was lost in thought for his plan of escape he didn't notice when the food drones were finished. Instead he was brought back out of his thoughts with a slosh like clatter on his try, he grimaced and looked at his tray and his stomach immediately growled when he saw freshly made donuts and a slushy of highly carbonated sugar.

The food service drones smiled, "Enjoy your meal!" And went back to work before they took another order from another Irken once Zim left the front of the link. Making his way through the cafeteria until he found a spot where he sat down and ripped through the thin packaging around the donuts. 

Zim didn't notice he sat next to another Irken till they cleared their throat and gained his attention as he stuffed his mouth full of donuts. He glared, furrowing his brow and swallowed before hissing at them. The Irken who wanted his attention was none other than Skoodge himself. He had a tray overflowing with donuts and nachos and an absurdly large amount of nacho cheese which was slathered upon the mountain of food, the poor donuts were being glazed with nacho cheese and Zim was disgusted.

"Skoodge, why in loving Irken hell are your donuts there…?" He questioned. As Skoodge flushed and smiled towards Zim before taking a cheese glazed donut and taking a bite.

"Tastes better Zim!! Wanna try?" Skoodge asked excitedly gesturing his already bitten donut to Zim who in turn grimaced and gagged as he shook his head and covered his mouth dramatically.

"N-No stupid! I'm not eating that disgusting thing you call 'tastes better' it looks like you completely ruined the sugary aftertaste of a donut. What would our Almighty Tallest Purple say to that?" Zim growled. 

Why did he just bring up Purple? Was he so used to his Tallest always being there that he started to refer back to how they'd feel about certain things? Unbelievable! He couldn't handle this place much longer.

"What do you mean Zim? It still tastes super good!!! Please try it?" Skoodge seemed to beg. Why was he so persistent with him trying such an absurd thing?...

Skoodge kept trying to push the cheese glazed donut into Zim's hands but he growled and quickly got up out of his seat and Skoodge immediately followed. "W-Wait Zim! I'm sorry if I made you upset!" 

Zim flushed and his antennae flattened to his head as he decided to hold the package of donuts and his beverage in hand, turning in his tray to a food service drone and Skoodge diligently followed behind him. 

Skoodge was a much rounder Irken who was also slightly taller than him. It messed with Zim's head having an Irken who was taller than him, in truth Zim had a thing for significant height differences. But, Skoodge was just way to strange of an Irken for his heart to drum against his ribcage.

Skoodge followed Zim out of the cafeteria and he felt a hand graze his lower back and he shivered stopping in his tracks to glare slightly up at Skoodge who smiled and reached over for Zim's drink.

"Zim, need some help?" Skoodge asked and Zim shook his head sliding the drink to his mouth and slurping on the straw as he swiftly began to walk again down the corridor. Skoodge swiftly keeping up with his fast walk into the hallway and down multiple common rooms and into a storage facility. 

"Skoodge why are you follow Zim?" He asked, turning around to face Skoodge who in turn suddenly grabbed onto his hands softly which were holding onto his sugary substances. 

"I like you Zim. I can tell you don't like our Tallest advancing towards you in a romantic manner…. But I like you a lot Zim." Skoodge grinned his chubby cheeks flushing and his antennae curling slightly as he began to seem shy about confessing to Zim.

Zim scoffed, took another sip of his beverage and swiftly handed it to Skoodge. "The Almighty Zim is the consort for the Tallest. Zim is taken by them on a regular basis when they have time. It doesn't feel right to Zim." He sighed suddenly and looked up to Skoodge who sheepishly came closer.

Zim then felt arms wrap around his waist and felt his feet slightly lift off the ground and his face flushed a brilliant shade. "S-Skoodge unhand…. !?" Zim suddenly mewled as his antennae were rubbed against by Skoodge's and he heard the other purr into him. 

"U-unhand Zim! Before the service drones see!" Zim cried as he felt Skoodge give him soft kisses on his cheek and he heard deep in his thoughts that his PAK was beginning to execute a protection protocol. 

Skoodge noticed the PAK opening and quickly released Zim. "I-I apologize! Zim are you okay?...." he asked as he kept his distance. Still holding the empty cup in his hand and his face was still flushed.

Zim was a mess, all these Irkens in his life telling him things of love or admiration or even liking him sends him off into a panic because of the Tallest. He thought Skoodge could never form any feelings for him. Since Zim pushed other Irkens away and feared having anyone close to him because of his Tallest. 

Tallest Red and Purple who obsessively protective of Zim, this he knew all too well. Service drones trying to help Zim heal when he messed up and made one of many failures. But unfortunately his Tallest didn't give the service drones permission to touch him. So the Tallest took upon the job of keeping Zim healthy and healed. 

The thought of being caught with Skoodge was to much for Zim to bear, he didn't want to see the expression on his Tallest faces. So he made sure to quickly keep himself away from Skoodge as he replied with a stutter, "L-Leave Zim alone." 

After he replied he made his way out of the area, leaving Skoodge to his lonesome. Zim couldn't handle this form of treatment, nor could he handle the large amounts of affection his body was forced to go through.

"Zim doesn't need this. He's an Invader!" He proceeded to grumble to himself as he made his way through each hallway shoving his way past the other drones. To which they growled or hissed at Zim who scoffed and his antennae were flattened to his head and the tips of them were turned inward to avoid hearing their vulgar talk.

  
  


Zim had to get past the elite guards who protected the Tallest and himself occasionally whenever either Tallest ordered for such a thing. He hoped they wouldn't do that once they got out of their pod. And unfortunately to his dismay while wandering through each corridor, hallway, facility of many different roles and ranks. Zim came across one of the elite Tallest guards who beamed at him.

"Zim, the Tallest will be coming out of their healing pods later tonight. Be sure to keep your room unlocked for them, understood?" This elite guard was much taller than Zim, around a foot and three inches taller and Zim's utter dismay the Irken was… attractive? 

Zim flushed a vibrant color and nodded, "Z-Zim understands…" he said and nervously looked around once the guard nodded and made their way past him. Zim was a mess with all these Irkens hitting on him or requiring his undivided attention which was really difficult for him because both Tallest Red and Purple wanted him all to themselves. Individually. 

Zim sighed and dragged his hands down his face and groaned loudly which made Irkens around him look at him nervously. They all knew Zim was bipolar, he acted out differently from others.some days he was completely fine, happy even and on other says he was moderately depressed and couldn't keep himself contained so he'd lash out over the smallest things. 

Which is why Red and Purple have been medicating him whenever he passed out from their love making. He knew it happened while he slept, it was the only time where they both could do such a thing to him without his protests.

Zim was a light sleeper so he knew exactly what was happening to him in his sleep, Zim thanked his Tallest for taking such good care of him while he was unconscious. But sadly he couldn't take this form of treatment anymore.

Zim had to leave before his Tallest were released from their healing pods. But the only say how would mean he'd have to play around with some poor soul, possibly one he just left seven hallways behind. Zim quickly turned around and made his way back to the storage facility and spotted Skoodge sitting on the floor with his antennae flattened against his skull.

Zim cooed at him, "We need to talk Skoodge. No you thing the Almighty Zim however, unless you'd like to be shut down from my protective protocol that my Tallest put inside my PAK." 

And with that Zim's plan was underway. But would he make it before his Tallest came searching for him? He didn't know and he was honestly terrified to know. All he did know however was that he had to flee when the timing was right. 

And with Skoodge being someone to help him achieve his goal, how could he not succeed? He could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient with me when I'm writing this. Again, thank you to the loving people who are there for me always and thank you Eule for being an absolute dork and making me feel better. ♡
> 
> See you all next update!  
Xoxo,  
Jo


End file.
